


I Am My Brother's Meatsuit

by sweetasscas



Series: TFW Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, TFW Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetasscas/pseuds/sweetasscas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witches are assholes</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am My Brother's Meatsuit

**Author's Note:**

> [TFW Bingo Prompt](http://teamfreewillbingo.tumblr.com/): [Dean 13](http://teamfreewillimagines.tumblr.com/post/99525300327/if-your-still-taking-requests-can-you-do-one-where)

His head is pounding. He can feel his heartbeat in his eyes and he’s pretty sure he can smell the darkness surrounding him. His mouth tastes like he tried to eat a small rodent. There’s a heaviness to his limbs he’s never felt before, a warm ache in places he’s never had pain, and a weight across his shoulder and chest. He starts to turn over, thankful that he’s laying on something soft, when the weight moves. He opens his eyes and can see a faint outline of a person in the dim light. A person curled around him sleeping. And judging by the stiffness pressing against his hip, a male person.

He carefully starts sliding off the edge of the bed, desperately trying to not wake the man next to him. The man grunts and folds in closer. He becomes painfully aware that neither he nor the man are wearing a stitch of clothing, and the thin sheet is the only thing currently saving what little dignity he has left. Just how much did he drink last night?

He tries to gently move the man’s arm off of him, but the man throws a leg over his and pushes closer, sliding his hardening erection against his hip. The man moans in pleasure and presses sleepy kisses into his shoulder.

“Um.” He’s too hungover to be more articulate, too drowsy to argue.

“Yes?” The man spreads his hand across his torso and ruts slowly against him. He gasps when he feels the wet slide of pre-come against his skin. The man groans and presses into him. He can’t help the way his body reacts, his cock hardening, his hips jerking, wanting to rub against the man’s leg.

“I, um,” he starts, but his voice doesn’t sound quite right.

“What is it?” the man asks, full of compassion, his fingers sliding lower, drifting across his thigh, reaching for his–

“Okay, no.” Sam moves away quickly. He sits up and waits for the waves of nausea to pass before he continues. “I’m sorry. I don’t…”

“What’s wrong, Dean?” the man asks, pushing up on his elbow.

“What? Cas?!”

“I’m going to turn on a light. Watch your eyes.” The man rolls over and clicks on the table lamp. Soft yellow light floods the room. Dean’s room. Dean’s bed. Dean’s body? And Cas, hair spiking up all over the place, a look of concern on his face as he reaches for Sam and the sheet slides from his lap.

“What the hell is going on?” Sam asks, pulling the sheet up to cover himself, sounding more hysterical than he’d like.

“Sam?!” Dean, looking an awful lot like Sam, throws open the door and steps into the room.

“Dean?!” Sam and Cas ask at the same time.

“Cas? Sam!” Emotions war on his face as he puts two and two together.

“Oh fuck.” Cas sits up and buries his face in his hands.

Dean huffs a humorless laugh. “Looks like we didn’t get all the witches in the coven.”


End file.
